


Peter & Tony Stark Answer The Web's Most Searched Questions | WIRED

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Tony Stark: PR God [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Humor, Interviews, No Plot/Plotless, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, WIRED autocomplete interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Peter and Tony take the WIRED Autocomplete Interview and answer the web's most searched questions about themselves





	Peter & Tony Stark Answer The Web's Most Searched Questions | WIRED

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a time frame from between my stories but i'm guessing there would be a few months (weeks at least) between each part of this series.

The video starts with Tony Stark sitting on the left and Peter Parker sitting on the right. They’re both facing the camera and the background behind them is white. Tony is dressed in a science pun shirt and suit jacket, his hair is styled and his sunglasses have an orange tint. Peter Parker is wearing a red t-shirt with thin black stripes.

“Hi, i’m Tony Stark,” Tony nods to the camera before looking at Peter with a smile.

“And i’m Peter Parker-Stark,” Peter looks from between Tony to the camera with a grin.

“And what are we doing Pete?” Tony leans back in his chair, arm around the back of Peter’s.

“The WIRED Autocomplete Interview!” Peter beams, sitting upright in his chair.

The words ‘WIRED Autocomplete Interview’ is typed across the screen in a search bar, the sound of tapping keys perfectly insync as Peter speaks. 

The screen goes white for a few seconds, the words ‘Autocomplete suggests the most common searches on the internet’ written in thin, black writing in the middle.

The camera cuts back to Tony and Peter, the teen looking at the older man with a look of seriousness. “I’ve watched so many of these that, not to be dramatic, but i think i might just be a pro at this.”

Tony barks out a laugh before the screen cuts to white again and the words ‘So WIRED asked Peter and Tony Stark some of the internet’s burning questions’ comes onto the screen. The music is fun and light before the camera goes back to Tony and Peter, a white board held in Tony’s hands, styled out the way a normal Google search bar would look like.

The words ‘Is Tony Stark’ is written in the search bar with 5 different searches dropping down from it, their words hidden by white card stuck over them.

“Oh God,” Tony sighs, holding the board with his right hand, balancing it on his knee between him and Peter. “Is Tony Stark. . .?’ He peels off the white card to reveal the words. “Gay?” 

Tony smirks slightly, looking towards the camera. “I’m actually bisexual.”

He rips off another white card. “Is Tony Stark American? Yes i am.”

“Wow, no way Tony!” Peter snickers. “That’s brand new information!”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m just trying to do the interview Pete!” He rips off another card. “Is Tony Stark married? No but in a few short months i will be— sorry ladies.”

“And men,” Peter adds, sending the man a nod when Tony gives him a smirk.

“Is Tony Stark annoying?” Tony lets out a puff and rolls his eyes when the card is torn off. 

Peter lets out a laugh, his head leaning back as he chuckles. “What comes up when people google that?” He asks a few seconds later, still laughing. “Like are they expecting a straight up answer to come up: Yes or No?”

Tony rolls his eyes again. “Well the answer is no, anyway!” He scoffs, getting ready to rip off the last card. Peter makes eye contact with the camera, shaking his head and mouthing ‘YES HE IS’ before shooting Tony a smile when the man looks up in his direction.

“Is Tony Stark a Dad?” Tony looks up at Peter with a genuine smile. “Yes i am! To one bouncing baby 16 year old boy!”

Peter blushes slightly, a small smile on his face. Tony throws the board down as another one is handed to Peter. 

The board is the same as the one Tony had just had except the words typed into the search bar reads ‘Does Peter Parker’.

“Ah— i’m actually scared,” Peter mumbles as he rips off the first card. “Does Peter Parker. . . ice-skate?” 

Tony shakes his head, leaning back in his chair and placing a hand over his face as he lets out silent laughs. His arm is still slung around the back of Peter’s chair. 

“Why would someone google that?” Peter makes a confused face, looking from his giggling father to someone behind the camera. He sets his eyes on the camera, eyes holding pure confusion. “Why guys, why? Uhh— to answer your question, no i don’t skate. I tried it once and broke my leg.”

Tony sits up in his seat, laughter subsided with a small frown. “When?”

“I was like 7,” Peter shrugged. “I was with Uncle Ben and i fell. I pulled him down with me and he landed on my left leg.”

“Ouch,” Tony cringes.

Peter shrugs again, going back to his board. “Does Peter Parker . . . call Tony Stark Dad?” His face tinges red as he looks up to the man. “Uhh— yeah, sometimes. It’s still kinda new, this whole adoption thing. But yeah, i’m getting into it. At least i call you Tony now not Mr Stark!”

“Thank God.”

The next card Peter rips sticks to the board, the left over paper blocking out some words. “Oh no what a shame,” Peter replied sarcastically. “I guess we’ll never know!” He rips off another card, this time it came off clean. “Does Peter Parker. . . have instagram.”

Peter nods at the camera. “Yes i do. But Tony would kill me if i shared my username with the whole world so have fun trying to find me!”

The last card comes off clean as well. “Does Peter Parker. . . play the piano?”

“Why did you say that like a question kid?” Tony chuckles at his son. 

“Because why are people googling what instruments i may or may not play? That’s so random!”

“Hate to break it to you kid but the world can be random.” Tony leans back in his chair.

Peter looks at Tony with a deadpan expression. “So insightful.”

Tony barks out another laugh as Peter smirks at the camera. “I’m actually learning, yeah. Tony’s been teaching me these last few months. I don’t want to brag but i might be the next Beethoven.”

Tony laughs again as the camera cuts slightly, a hand coming in to the screen to give Tony another board. The words ‘What Tony Stark’ is written in the search bar.

“What is Tony Stark famous for?” He reads out before tutting as he glares at the camera. “You should know this!”

“Iron Man guys! Stark Industries!” Peter throws his hands up in mock exasperation. “The outrage!”

Tony chuckles as he peels off another white card. “What did Tony Stark do in the 90s? So many things that i can’t say in front of my kid.”

“See, what you don’t know is that it was me who googled that,” Peter jokes. “So ha! I already know.”

Tony mock glares, pointing at his kid. “Be better!” Peter lets out a laugh.

“What Tony Stark look like?” Tony reads it out again, his face pinching up. “That’s not right. Common guys lets write properly!”

“This Tony Stark look like,” Peter raises his hands. “Ta da! Grey hair and wrinkles!”

“Kid!” Tony half yells, looking so betrayed that it makes Peter laugh again. “You’re so grounded.”

Peter keeps on laughing, obviously not taking him seriously. Tony goes back to the board, getting ready to rip off another card. He shoots a quick look at the camera. “He thinks i’m joking but i’m legally his father now so i can ground him whenever he wants. Say goodbye to him Ned because Petey here won’t have his phone for two weeks.”

Peter stops laughing, his mouth slightly open in a look of shock. Tony laughs, ruffling the kids hair before ripping off another card.

“What Tony Stark Avenger?” He rolls his eyes. “Again, would it kill you to make that an actual sentence? If you're asking what Avenger i am then shame on you. I didn’t fly a nuke into a wormhole for someone to google ‘What Tony Stark Avenger’ 6 years later.”

Peter lets out a snort.

Tony peels off the last card. “What is Tony Stark’s real name?”

“Anthony,” Peter drags out the words so it sounds more like ‘Ant-thon-he’, shooting Tony a little nod.

“God, i have a weird kid,” Tony shakes his head with a smirk. “But you are right. My full name is Anthony Edward Stark. But no one calls me that unless they want me to dig up dirt on them and expose them.”

“Harsh much?”

“’Tis life my son,” Tony jokes.

He throws away the card as Peter is handed his own. “Thank you,” Peter says to the hand giving it to him. The words in the search bar say ‘Did Peter Parker’.

“What did Peter Parker do?” Peter frowns at the board and then at Tony. “I don’t know what i did?” 

Tony lets out a chuckle. “You didn’t do anything?” He gives Peter a look that screams ‘is that true?’

“Well i-“ Peter starts but pauses.

“See this is where all the secrets will be revealed,” Tony jokes with someone off screen. “Come on kiddo, what you do?”

“No nothing! I swear Dad!” 

Tony face melts at the word, ruffling the kids hair again. “Next question kid.”

Peter’s cheeks are slightly red as he reads the next one. “Did Peter Parker get adopted? Yep, Stark by name now.”

“And Stark by attitude,” Tony smirks. “At least, that’s what Pepper says.”

Peter groans, leaning back in his seat. He brings the board up in the air as his hands go to his face. “Uhh! One time! I was grumpy because Tony woke me up from a nap!” Peter tells the camera.

“You should sleep better kid,” Tony takes the board out of Peter’s hands as the teen sits up straight. 

“Wise words of wisdom from the hypocrite himself,” Peter pretends to bow, earning Tony hitting him with the board upside his head. Peter lets out a laugh.

Peter rips off another piece of white card. “When did Peter Parker die?”

Tony frowns at the board in his hands. “That’s not appropriate.”

Peter stares into the camera. “The day High School started. Don’t do it kids, it sucks the life out of you!”

Tony rolls his eyes, looking exasperated. “Don’t tell children to not go to school Pete.”

“Oh sorry,” Peter pulls a face. “Go to school kids! It kills you but it’s worth it!” Tony chuckles again.

He peels off the fourth card. “Why did Peter Parker buy Tony Stark science pun shirts?” They both let out a laugh at that. “Omg that was actually a joke. Basically, i love nerdy science pun shirts— just ask my friends i own like a hundred! And Tony would always make fun of them whenever i would come over to work in the lab so one day i decided to get him one. And after that, if i ever saw a science pun shirt i would get one for Tony.

You wear them all time, don’t you?”

“Yeah kid, i’m wearing one now!” Tony sits up straighter, pushing back his suit jacket to show off his top. Its white with a drawing of a ferris wheel, the words Fe written around it where the carriages would be. Underneath it is the words “Ferrous wheel”.

“See?” Peter laughs, pointing at Tony’s top as he stares into the camera. “Taste!”

Peter rips off the final white card from his board. “Did Peter Parker move in with the Avengers? Uhh— kinda?”

“Is that an answer, kiddo?” Tony laughs at him.

“Well, i still live with my Aunt back in Queens mainly but i stay over at the Tower some nights a week and quite a few weekends. I don’t know, you and Aunt May kinda share me.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, ruffling his kid’s hair. “That’s what shared custody means Pete!”

“Yeah but like living situation wise, there’s no exact plan. I kinda drift.”

“Well, you heard it here first Internet: Peter Stark drifts.” Tony teases as he looks into the camera.

Peter lets out a groan as the video comes to an end, ads for other WIRED interviews popping up as the Stark’s finish their own. “You’re so embarrassing!” Peter moans as Tony lets out a laugh.

“Well, this was us doing the WIRED Autocomplete Interview; i think we’ve learnt a lot, right Pete?” He slaps the board over his knee, watching as it breaks in half. He turns to Peter with a concerned expression. “I’m legitimately worried about how many people don’t know i’m Iron Man.” 

The video cuts out.

 

28 M views

——————————————————

 

NedisTheBest

Peter are you really grounded??? dude text me if you can!!!!!!

 

TonyStarkzmyHero

oof my heart these two have stolen it

 

IronDadAlways

peter has been adopted!!!! omggg he’s called Peter Parker-Stark and my heart is bursting with joyyyyyy

 

LizlovesLemons

When Tony grounded Peter for basically calling him old i laughed so hard we love one (1) drama queen

 

TeemThor

great so now there’s two starks smh

 

DontDissFeMan

 

this cleared my skin and watered my crops,,, God bless

 

NedisTheBest

Can i still come for the sleepover Friday if you’re grounded??? I wanna meet Cap!!!

 

Sunshinez

Imagine your dad being Tony Stark can life get any better???

**Author's Note:**

> okay i just gotta say how much i am DREADING post endgame as it is so obvious that one of our faves is gonna die and i really don't wanna be reading all the grieving and missing Tony posts like we did for Peter after Infinity War
> 
> so pls someone write something nice and funny where Tony is ALIVE and Peter is HAPPY omg i beg u
> 
> don't forget to comment ur love is loved :)
> 
> enjoy :))))


End file.
